


All Tied Up

by Jakathine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>insomniacfrenchtoast posted a lovely nsfw johnlock drawing that I really liked<br/>(you can see it here: http://insomniaticfrenchtoast.tumblr.com/post/48888962781/eww-tumblr-what-did-you-do-to-my-already-poor).<br/>She requested some johnlock smut so I happily obliged!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

"Strip and lay down, John" Sherlock commanded quietly as he pulled his scarf off slowly.

John glanced at Sherlock, eyebrow raised as he slid off his clothes and laid back on the bed. Sherlock undressed the rest of the way then took John by the wrists and tied them to the bedpost using his scarf. 

"Do you trust me?" Sherlock asked, tilting his head, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Of course." John said, a smile starting to creep onto his face as well.

"Good." Sherlock stated.

He slipped a hand into the bedside drawer and pulled out a light blue blindfold. John watched him intently that is until Sherlock put the blindfold over John's eyes. John shifted where he lay but due to his arms being tied, couldn't move very far. Sherlock trailed kisses down John's neck and chest, moving down his abdomen and to his thighs. John was already starting to get hard and as Sherlock began kissing around his cock, John whimpered slightly as he became even harder. Sherlock glanced up at John before yanking John's legs apart firmly but gently. John arched slightly to change his position but as he arched Sherlock dipped down to take John's entire length into his mouth and lick and suck hard. John's breath hitched in his throat, mouth gaping at the sudden hard sucking. Sherlock hummed, causing exquisite vibrations to travel all the way down John's length and shook him to his very core. John moaned loudly, sweat now beading on his skin as he was coming closer to climaxing. 

"S-Sherlock!" he exclaimed, finally unable to contain himself and releasing his seed into Sherlock's awaiting mouth.

John heard Sherlock hum with pleasure and lick up the come. Before John could make any other movements however Sherlock slid to be on top of him and began to french kiss him. John was pleased and at the same time for Sherlock had kept the come in his mouth and was letting it flow freely betwixt their lips as they kissed. John could feel Sherlock's hot insistent erection against his abdomen and thrusted up blindly to give friction. Sherlock faltered for a moment at the sudden thrust then continued to kiss John more while rubbing up against John. A few moments later, Sherlock shuddered and allowed himself to come onto John's lower stomach before laying down next to John. Both breathed heavily in an attempt to recover. Sherlock reached over and unbound John's blindfold and wrists. John turned and kissed Sherlock on the nose sweetly Sherlock smiled and soon both passed out in one another's arms for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
